The quiet moments
by AbcEasyAs123
Summary: “Steve’s cheeks started to burn, the intrusive feeling getting a bit much...” Steve catches a glimpse of the father/son relationship between Tony and Peter. A bundle of related one-shots, lots of fluff!
1. The Quiet Moments

The team tried to play it off as another team building exercise when, in reality, it was just a chance to unwind.

The world wasn't on fire and the avengers weren't needed.

Clint Sam and Bucky were playing car racing games on the console while the rest laughed easily with drinks in their hands. Tony had long since retired his suit and wore sweats and could truly say he'd never felt more relaxed in the past couple months, it was a feeling he'd quite like to keep.

"Another?" Tony asked Steve as he set his empty bottle down on the table.

"I think I'm good, thanks." The man smiled up to Tony.

"Just me then." He grinned back as he sat up and stretched. He rounded the sofa and headed to the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab another bottle.

"Sir." F.R.I.D.A.Y. all but whispered as he swung the door shut.

"Yeah Fri?" Tony took the cap off with a fizz.

"Peter's on the balcony." Was all she said. And that's all he needed.

Steve glanced behind him from the chair and watched with a frown as F.R.I.D.A.Y. had muttered something and saw Tony hastily walk away.

Looking back to the others engrossed in their conversations or games, Steve stood and followed his friend.

For all he knew they could be in danger, Stark had a habit of keeping things to himself.

Steve watched as Tony made his way to one of the lounges he had and Steve made a mental reminder to get some blueprints to this place because it was over the top enormous. Tony Stark style he supposed.

He looked on as Tony opened the balcony doors and cocked his head when he saw a figure balancing on the rails. Said figure hopped down once the door was open and walked a few steps into the light.

It was the spider man. Or spider kid. He had his mask in his hand and sadness written on his face making him look so young. He couldn't have been more than 14.

A million thoughts raced through Steve's mind, and mainly anger.

He fought a child in Germany. A _kid_. This was insane. How could Tony do something so idiotic like recruit a teenager? Was he really that out of options in Germany?

Before he exposed the two and had a good old rant at Tony, the kid barrelled forwards into the billionaire. Tony let out a small 'umph' as the kid wrapped his arms around him.

The kid rested his forehead on Tony's chest with his head down and eyes squeezed shut.

Tony's hand came across his back protectively and his other rested around his shoulders to smooth the back of his hair.

"Rough day?"

The teen nodded against his chest still not looking up.

Tony pulled him tighter to his chest.

"It's alright Pete, I've got you."

The two stood for a moment, just taking in the comfort of one another.

Steve's cheeks started to burn, the intrusive feeling getting a bit much. All his anger and questions melted away as he backed up from the door.

Tony clearly cared for this kid. Pete. Spiderman. Maybe he was his? Thinking about it, the Ironman had seemed to be getting soft these days, kids could do that to a person, he thought, walking back to the others.

Steve sat back on the sofa and was immediately handed a controller from Bucky.

"We're losing. Horribly." He grumbled.

"Next match?" Clint grinned with Sam.

"Sure I've got this." Steve looked from the tv to the remote.

"Now, remind me again which one is it to go forward?"

Bucky facepalmed and the boys celebrated their obvious victory.


	2. Mr Captain Rodgers Sir

It was a Friday. School had finished and Peter Parker couldn't be more thrilled. Aunt May had given permission for him to spend the entire weekend with Mr Stark while she worked a few night shifts.

Happy was busy elsewhere and Mr Stark tried and failed to get someone else to pick the kid up from school, but he didn't really mind, swinging his way to the compound sounded much more exciting anyway.

Peter knew Mr Stark could be busy up until dinner but decided he might as well come early anyway and get all his homework out the way. Having the nagging feeling of unfinished school work always made him agitated. Tony had noticed and made a rule to always have the school work out of the way before all fun begins, his words. And Peter was thankful for the rule.

With the compound in sight, Peter swung easily off a tree branch and landed on the balcony of the lounge.

He hopped off and opened the doors, dropping his bag by the side of the sofa and shrugging off his jacket, laying it on the back of a chair.

"Good afternoon Peter." F.R.I.D.A.Y. Greeted him happily.

Peter smiled at the room.

"Afternoon F.R.I.D.A.Y!" Is Mr Stark actually here yet?"

"I'm afraid not Peter, would you like me to call him?"

"Nah that's cool, I can keep myself entertained."

Peter looked around. As much as he visited this place, it was still super cool to him. And Mr Stark was out so he had a whole floor to himself. Awesome.

He asked FRIDAY to play his playlist and grabbed himself a snack from the fridge.

When Tony first found out that the kid needed to eat more because of his metabolism, he always had his fridge stocked high of Peter's favourite snacks, and as bad as he felt, it was nice to always have something to nibble on when his stomach started to growl.

Peter lay on the couch and stretched, candy bar in hand.

His life was honestly so odd.

He went from no parents, to his aunt and uncle, then down to just an aunt. But then he gained Tony Stark. He couldn't quite put down what he was to him, but he was always there when he needed and that was enough.

He closed his eyes and smiled. He never really gave the time to appreciate what he had with Mr Stark.

He lay here, on his couch, on the private floor of the avengers compound. Kids would kill to be in his position, and they had no idea.

Peter's senses spiked, though not threateningly, and he grabbed the controller from the floor and turned the music down.

"Hey Mr Stark, sorry for just letting myself in." Peter sighed as he heard footsteps move in.

Steve Rodgers saw two legs dangling off the edge of the sofa and a kid with eyes closed.

"I just knew you were busy tonight and I thought I'd get some homework done and all-"

Peter sat up and stared in awe and horror.

"Um. You're not Mr Stark." He almost whispered. He felt his face start to redden and stood up from his seat.

"Uh, you're right kid, I'm no Tony Stark."

There was a pause, then.

"I'm a huge fan!" Peter blurted out so abruptly it made Steve laugh.

"I mean, I know Germany was horrible for everyone, but I've always been such a big fan it's so amazing to finally meet you. I mean, I didn't quite expect it to go this way but I don't mind also I'm rambling please stop me whenever you want."

Steve chuckled again and walked further into the room.

"So you're the mystery Stark that lives here then hey."

Peters face flared a deep scarlet.

"Oh, no Mr Captain, Rodgers sir, I'm not Mr Stark's son."

Steve came and perched on the arm of the chair.

"But you live here right? And you're not a Stark?"

"I don't quite live here. I live with my aunt May and just spend some nights here."

"So you're his..."

"Intern." Peter supplied somewhat uncertainty.

"I'm Peter, Parker." Peter held out his hand and Steve shook it.

"Hell of a grip Mr Parker." Steve took his hand back.

"You can just call me Peter."

Steve smiled. "And you can just call me Steve."

"So what's life as an intern then? FRIDAY clearly knows you have clearance to Tony's floor or this place would be rather a lot louder with alarms." He chuckled.

"Uh, I just do intern-y stuff."

Steve gave him a doubtful look.

"You know, the usual. Help with the projects and test things in the labs. Oh working on the suits is probably my favourite part!" Steve could see the excitement bubble up in the teens words as he continued.

"Helping design some of the features is so cool!" He finished with a smile.

"Well, you're one lucky intern. Tony doesn't let anyone near his suits, let alone help design them. You must be a special kid."

Even though he probably wasn't a special kid in Tony's eyes, it still warmed his heart to hear.

Queue the man himself.

"Pete! I hope you're hungry I've got your favourite pizza on the way, I thought we could-" Tony stopped short when he noticed the other guest in the room.

Rodgers smiled politely but Tony resolved back to his usual self, frown set in place.

He stood behind Peter with a protective hand on his shoulder. The gesture almost wanted to make Steve take a step back, to make sure Tony knew he wasn't a threat.

"What are you doing up here cap?" Tony asked,not unkindly.

"Looking for you, actually." Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"We were going order something for dinner since most of us are here. I didn't know you'd have company."

Peter half smiled and shrunk back into his mentors side.

Peter looked between the two feeling quite stuck in the middle whilst no one spoke, so he thought he may as well break the silence.

"We could always order pizza for everyone." He chipped in, tucking himself more into Tony's side when his mentor lazily rested his arm along his back.

Steve hesitantly looked to Tony for his approval, and the man seemed to ponder it for a few seconds before speaking.

"You know what Pete, sounds like a grand idea. Steve, you wanna take the menu down to the others and see what they fancy?."

Steve gladly took the folded paper from Stark's hand and smiled.

"Okay then, see you down there." He swiftly left the room and headed for the nearest elevator.

Peter glanced up at the billionaire, the man deep in thought staring at where Steve had once stood. He wondered how long they'd stand like this, Mr Stark's arm wrapped around his shoulders keeping him there in place, not that Peter minded so much of course.

As if he'd read Peter's mind, Tony took his arm back and took a few steps away from the kid, coming out of his daze.

"Right then," he clapped his hands together.

"Pizza with the avengers, what could possibly go wrong."

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys hope you're liking this little story so far. This was originally going to be just one shots but leave me a comment if you want another part to this one! Thanks :))**


	3. Part 2

Friday pizza night with the Avengers. Yup, Peter was one lucky kid.

He felt like a literal ball of excitement and couldn't quite figure out what to do with all the energy he had. It was also quite overwhelming, meeting them all one by one would be crazy enough but meeting all of them? He may just pass out.

"Kid." Tony's voice brought Peter back to reality.

"You're practically vibrating, sit down before you fall over or something."

Peter sat on the arm of the chair and let his body flop down backwards, staring up to the ceiling. A thought stuck him.

"Who are we saying I am?" he looked towards Tony who had pulled up a seat from the table, watching him in amusement.

"Peter Parker is probably the best bet. Seems silly to change your name when you're this age."

"Ha." Peter sat up as he spoke, deadpan. Tony just grinned at him and Peter tried to hide his smile while still glaring.

"Yes I'm Peter Parker. But I mean the whole intern cover thing. You know, they don't actually know I'm Spiderman, so do I go down there all like, 'hey I'm Peter I swing from buildings how are you guys?'"

Stark raised an eyebrow and crossed one leg over the other.

"Listen Pete, this is your secret, only you get to decide what you want to do with it. It's your choice. You can go down and I'll introduce them to The Spiderman of Queens, or we can say that you are my intern. Like a really good one who does all that intern-y stuff."

Peter felt himself grinning.

"Mr Stark you've never had an intern before have you?"

"Nope." He responded, popping the 'p'.

Peter fiddled with the hem of his jumper. "I, uh, I think I'm ready to let them know. You know, who I am I mean, I can't hide it forever and I doubt they'd believe the whole intern thing, they _are_ the avengers after all."

"Only if you're sure kid."

Peter nodded

* * *

The elevator dinged to sound they'd reached their floor. The floor of the main lounge. The floor where the Avengers were. Peter almost gulped.

"Hey," Tony nudged Peter's arm.

"I should be more nervous than you, I mean I'm the one who brought a teenager onto the team."

Tony tried a reassuring smile and attempted to make him feel better.

It didn't.

Tony steered the boy out of the small space and towards the lounge when he didn't seem to be moving. And thankfully for Peter, it was Tony who spoke first.

"Alright gang, so what we having?"

It was weird seeing the worlds mightiest hero's in sweats, or maybe even pyjamas? All holding pizza menus and lounging about.

It was also weird having them all look up and stare at Peter.

He began to feel very uncomfortable with all his childhood hero's just frowning at him. Tony leaned towards him slightly for comfort but it just barely worked.

"So from all the looks I guess you're wondering who the kid is." Even though saying kid made it sound too childlike, Tony couldn't bring himself to say 'man' or even 'young man', it felt wrong, even if Peter hated him for it afterward.

"Guys, this is-"

"Your son, oh my god Stark you have a kid!"

Clint was practically beaming out of bewilderment as he stood.

"I knew he had to have a kid out there somewhere!" Sam nudged Clint catching his enthusiasm.

Peter wanted to shrink into a hole.

"Woah guys-" Tony tried again but was interrupted a second time.

"Pepper knows right?" Natasha asked disbelieving and Tony even rolled his eyes. She was never really one to jump to conclusions.

"Peter's not my kid."

"Mr Stark's not my dad."

The both sounded in unison, their tones the same and it made Steve chuckle.

Peter and Tony both glanced at each other, this wasn't quite the introduction he was hoping for. Though Peter didn't know what to expect.

"What I was trying to say," Tony managed out before anyone else got a word in.

"This is Spiderman."

Peter felt exposed and the announcement made everyone zip it.

Peter preferred the talking.

There were one of two glares to Tony which made Peter feel very protective. It wasn't all Tony's fault, he could make his own decisions and he was at the ready to argue with anyone who said otherwise.

"This is Spiderman?" Natasha spoke, no hint of anything in her tone. It was more of an observation.

Bucky stood up from his seat, Steve watched as Tony narrowed his eyes just slightly at him coming closer to Peter.

Peter felt uneasy as Bucky looked him up and down like prey for a few seconds, then he dropped his guard and relaxed his muscles. He smiled and stuck out a hand.

"Nice to meet you properly..."

"Peter." Peter supplied, smiling back as he shook The Winter Soldier's hand.

"Bucky."

"Stark he's a kid." The fun had left Clint's voice and was replaced by a steely tone, the protective father seeping through.

"He may be a kid but did you see him in Germany?" Bucky turned to face Clint before Tony could defend the kid himself.

"He caught my punch. With my metal arm too, no ones been able to do that in a long time." He turned back to Peter.

"You got some strength in you kid."

The corner of Peter's mouth tilted up in a smile. An actual Super Soldier had just defended him.

"Alright alright, before you start getting his head too big let's actually get settled and decide on food." Stark said as he made his way more into the lounge to the kitchen.

"Yeah wouldn't want an ego like his Dad's."

Sam muttered to Clint grinning his amusement. Clint kept his face expressionless, still wrapping his head around the whole ordeal.

Peter sat himself between Steve and Bucky, feeling a little more comfortable.

"So we got ourselves another bug boy on the team hey?" Sam spoke, eyeing up the new team member.

"Tictac is definitely gunna approve of this."

"That's Antman right?" Peter's excitement got the better of his awkwardness.

"I knew he could shrink down, which is totally awesome in itself, but becoming a giant too tops it off!"

The next half hour was filled with firing questions at Spiderman.

"So where does the stringy stuff come from?"

"How far can you jump?"

"What's the heaviest thing you've lifted?"

Peter's mind briefly flittered back to when the Vulture dropped a building on him but he brushed it away with a shiver.

Peter's Spidey sense started to tingle and before anyone knew it, his arm bolted upright to catch a pen that Clint threw at him. There were a few sounds of awe.

"I guess that is pretty cool." Clint genuinely smiled at the boy for the first time. Peter smiled at threw it back.

"Spidey and the Super Soldiers are up first." Tony called out of nowhere, rounding the corner.

"We're big boys, we don't take turns." Sam laughed standing up as everyone else started to head to the kitchen table.

"Well they can at least get there before you guys, they eat like, way more than you do."

Bucky turned to Peter.

"You need a lot for your metabolism too huh?"

Peter turned to him, plate in hand and a slice of pizza already stuffed into his mouth.

"Uh huh." He mumbled, trying to swallow his mouthful.

The others laughed and Tony rolled his eyes in good nature, ruffling Peter's hair slightly.

"Looks like I'll be teaching manners next."

Peter mock scowled at his mentor and went about smoothing his hair down.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to say to stop messing with my hair." He huffed his satisfaction at keeping it back down.

"A million more because you know I'll never stop, way too entertaining to see that look on your face." Tony grinned and Peter ducked under his hand before he could do it again.

"Ha!"

Tony stuck his tongue out before he sat down with his own plate of pizza.

Nat raised a single eyebrow to Steve but he just shrugged.

"He seems to bring out the child in Stark." Natasha moved closer to Steve smirking at the pair.

"And even I didn't think that were possible. Well, more possible should I say."

Steve laughed as they made their way to the kitchen table with the pizza spread.

"He seems good for him though. Kind of nice seeing a different side to him."

They turned back to the couches to see Tony covering both Peter's ears while the kid tried to wrestle out of his grip, Clint and Sam laughing hysterically and Tony daring Clint to continue the story he was trying to tell the young boy.


	4. Nightmare

It was too late before Spiderman noticed it. The Vulture had targeted all the pillars, and Peter watched as his suit took down the last three and the building shook.

He looked up just in time to watch the structure collapse on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs.

The rubble kept falling but Peter couldn't get in a breath, his legs had instantly given out beneath him, barely allowing enough time to shield his face as he fell to the ground.

The dust started to clear but that's when the sheer panic set in. It rested at the pit of his stomach, his eyes beginning to water.

Peter's fingers trembled as he struggled to get a hold of his mask, the dread only lifting a fraction as he managed to grab a piece of the material, pulling it up and off his face.

His breath was coming in short gasps and he groaned his discomfort.

He tried to take a few deep breaths and shifted his back, the concrete barely just moving.

Peter's breathing started to quicken again as he tried to move any part of his body without success.

"Hello?" He tried to scream but it came out raspy.

"Hello!"

* * *

"Tony?" Steve crept into the lab where he found the man asleep at his desk, his head in his arms.

"Tony."

Steve shook him slightly at the shoulders, trying not to give the man a heart attack.

"Rodgers?"

Tony blinked up at the blurry figure that stood at his work desk. It took him a couple seconds to sit bold up right.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked suddenly, still getting his bearings.

"It's fine, kind of." Steve frowned and stifled a yawn.

Tony stood slowly and waited for more of an explanation.

"It's Peter," Steve spoke and a chill ran down the back of Tony's spine. He must have shown his discomfort on his face too when Steve rushed,

"He's okay! I think he's just having a nightmare, he seems very stressed."

Tony rubbed a hand down his face and took in a breath. They both started walking up the stairs.

"Thanks for waking me Steve, the kid's been through some tough times already I don't want him dealing with it on his own anymore."

Steve smiled sleepily at his friend. He patted his shoulder as he started walking back to his own room.

"It's good he has you Tony." He said before wandering back down the corridor.

Tony let himself smile briefly, before he heard the kid yelp into the night. The smile was gone instantly and he strode into his bedroom.

The covers were completely off as Peter fidgeted in his bed.

"Please." His whisper was so quiet and broken Tony could just about hear it.

"Pete?"

Tony sat on the edge of the bed, not too close, he didn't want to startle the boy.

"Mr..." Peter mumbled and Tony put a hand on his forehead, brushing back his hair.

"Stark. Mr S-."

"It's okay Pete, I'm here okay you just gotta wake up."

Tony shook him a little and the boy stirred.

"D-d-" Peter shot up in bed with a gasp.

His eyes wild searching the room. The hand on his shoulder was a large comfort but that didn't keep his breathing at bay.

Tony watched the familiar signs of a panic attack. He could walk the kid through it and calm him down, it was sure to be easier with someone else right?

Before the billionaire could utter a word, Peter grabbed a fistful of his shirt and screwed his eyes shut.

"Pete?" Tony watched Peter carefully, the boy's whole body moving with his breaths.

"Just... gimme a sec." He let out breathlessly.

Tony nodded though he knew Peter couldn't see.

After a short period of loud gasps and shuddering breaths, Tony felt rather than saw Peter slowly release the death grip hold of his shirt. Moving his palm and stretching out his fingers along Tony's heart, he took in a couple more shaky breaths.

'Thump thump.'

'Thump thump.'

'Thump thump.'

Tony watched as Spiderman got his breathing under control, in and out, in and out. It made Tony wonder how many panic attacks the little spiderling had had in his lifetime. He also really didn't want to know the answer.

The two of them sat in the dimly lit room, neither one knew for how long.

Peter's breathing was even and he let his hand slip away and put it in his lap.

"Sorry." Peter's feelings were all over the place.

Scared from his nightmare yet calmer now, but also embarrassed. He was glad the faint blush on his cheeks was hidden by the dark, he couldn't believe Iron Man had come to the rescue because he'd had a nightmare, only slightly humiliating.

"Hey kid, there's no need to apologise, not to me, not over something like this."

Peter nodded to himself, still looking down.

"I used to do that with uncle Ben." Peter softly spoke into the silence after a beat.

Tony knew Peter didn't talk much about his family, so he allowed the boy the time to continue on his own.

"The heart beat thing I mean. He used to make me listen to it if I ever had a nightmare or got scared. It was something to listen to, to concentrate on." He continued playing with his hands, head dipped.

"And now I have these super senses, when I struggle, I _really_ struggle with it."

He looked up at his mentor, eyes glistening slightly.

"So, thank you for letting me..." he trailed off trying to motion with his hands, his awkwardness coming through again.

"It does really help."

"Hey, anytime kiddo. If you ever need me like that, don't hesitate to come get me or call me okay?"

The boy sniffed.

"Okay."

Tony slung an arm round his shoulder and tugged him into his side in a quick hug.

"You gunna be able to sleep okay you think?" Tony asked once he'd pulled away again.

"Yeah I think so."

Tony stood up and stretched.

"Alright kiddo, see you in the morning."

The man walked to the door, heading to bed himself.

"Hey, uh, Tony? Thanks."

Tony turned to the kid and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Anytime Pete."

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Super glad you're enjoying this story still, it's fun to write! If you have any prompts or suggestions don't hesitate to share, also loving all your reviews. :))**


	5. The mission

"Parker?" Tony shouted over the sounds of the others talking.

Peter's head snapped to attention, eyes locking onto Tony and trying to figure out if we was glaring or just squinting at him.

"You understand your orders?"

Peter felt the need to straighten up a little. He nodded once, serious Tony wasn't something he was quite used to yet.

"Remember, little grey area. You're still only operating in there, got it kid?" Tony's lips quirked up in a small smile, relieving some of the tension and trying to quit acting like a soldier. He always hated that and he blamed Cap for rubbing off on him.

"Sir yes Sir." Peter saluted and earned himself a soft whack round the head as Tony passed by him to stand next to the Captain.

It was just himself, Tony, Steve, Clint and Natasha on the jet. They'd had a tip brought in that there was a threat just outside of the city. Nobody knew the entire situation on hand, but there were at least three different perps causing havoc in the area with bombs. Only 2 blasts had gone off so far but in different areas, making the Avengers' job all the more difficult to guess where the next target would be.

The jet started to rumble, notifying their descent.

"Tony. I want you in the air, pinpoint exactly where the perps are, how many, and report back. Once we touch down we scatter and take out the targets. Don't get too close without observing first. If these guys scare easy they could take out buildings."

Steve turned to Clint and Natasha. "I'll need you guys to split as soon as Ironman has a location on the threat, take one each and we'll go for any others." The pair nodded.

"Bet I'll get to mine first." Clint teased quietly nudging Nat with his elbow.

"Oh yeah you wanna bet?" The Black Widow smirked back.

"Children." Tony rolled his eyes.

The two were about to quip back when the jet landed smoothly, the (door) opening up.

"Spiderman," Steve spoke as Peter put on his mask, mimicking his hero as he did the same.

"Your job is the main one, you need to keep civilians out of harms way, make sure no one passes into the area and see that everyone is out."

Peter nodded again, the 15 year old boy in him disappointed he wouldn't get to see much action.

The Spiderman in him however, knew that Cap was right and getting people to safety was of utmost importance.

Once the jet door was open, Ironman wasted no time in speeding off into the sky, surveying the area.

"Alrighty F.R.I.D.A.Y. what've we got?"

"Sir, it appears there are five suspects and each carrying detonating devices. Three are grouped together and two guarding a few civilians."

The team heard F.R.I.D.A.Y. loud and clear, each taking off in different directions when she pinpointed their exact location.

It wasn't long before Natasha came through the coms. "I've got one." she panted, referring to one of the devices.

Clint could be heard grumbling something while the metallic voice of the Ironman suit rung through.

"One down four to go!"

He swooped in behind a guy, knocking him off of his feet and catching his device as it fell from the man's grip. He looked it over, it was no bigger than a lipstick, with an encased button on top. He examined it once more before slipping it into a groove in his armour.

"Three." he announced, pushing off the ground again and into the sky.

Peter was still stood uncertainly, itching to help the others. He'd scanned the area and kept on moving, making sure the public had all been rounded by the police.

"Please help me!"

A tear stained woman rushed over to Spiderman, almost tripping over herself in the process.

Peter turned to her immediately, running to her aid.

"My son!" she cried, lifting a shaky arm to a nearby street.

"Where's your son Miss?" Peter asked gripping her shoulder tightly to keep her concentration on him.

"He's behind those buildings, there are more. But, but-" she took in some air trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were wild, her clothes grubby and torn from where it looked like she'd fallen and scrambled up again. She was petrified.

"There's more, more children and a man. He- he has a bomb. Please!"

The pure horror in her eyes made even Peter afraid.

"You have my word, I'll get them out safe. Now get to cover with the others! Go!" he ushered her over the street where she saw police officers, offering their arms out to keep her safe.

Peter turned back to the buildings.

"Guys?" Peter spoke into the coms, assuming everyone heard.

"Can you get there Spiderman? I think they are the last in harms way, once they're out the area is cleared apart from us and the bombers." Captain Rodgers voice came through first.

Peter sprung into action, webbing his way towards the bundle of buildings, swinging to the nearest one to perch.

"Yeah, I've got this-"

"-No!"

Ironman exclaimed through the coms, halting Peter from jumping to the next building.

"Wait for backup. I'm sorry Cap but this kid is my responsibility and unfortunately I outrank you when it comes to his safety."

"But Mr Stark I can handle myself, this is easy stuff compared to The Vulture."

"Kid-"

"I gave this woman my word I'm not just going to let her down." he said defiantly, swinging into the area.

He ignored a string of curses and peered around a building. A man was talking on the radio, three terrified children sat on the curb with their mouths taped shut.

"Be careful Peter. Mr Stark wouldn't want you jumping into the fight like this." Karen spoke up.

"Don't worry I've got this easy. Is he the only one?"

"No Peter, there is another man just walking around the corner. If you want the element of surprise you need to go now." If he didn't know any better, his AI sounded hesitant.

Peter waited for his moment and catapulted himself towards to group.

With the mans back momentarily turned, Peter situated himself between the kids and Mr bad guy. The scuffle of him landing was enough to make the man turn around and Peter wasted no time in webbing his hands and feet together.

The man's own device fell to the ground and Peter whipped it up with his webs, sending it flying to his palm. Seconds later, the man Karen has warned him of hurtled round the corner, hand going for his gun. Peter shot another stream of webs and his gun slipped from his grip and scuttled along the ground.

The Man stepped forward the threw a punch which Peter easily dodged, he then spun and kicked his leg out. The man was out cold, even before he tripped over his friend tied up.

"Spiderman what's happening? We're two minutes out!" he could hear Cap and the others panting, the Ironman suit up ahead.

"The last one's down, I've got his device and the kid's are fine." He spoke into his suit, untapping the kids mouths. The children expressed their thanks to the superhero before Peter shooed them off to their parents.

"Peter there's still one more!" Tony touched down, his mask lifting up scanning the area as Cap reached them, the others not far behind.

Spiderman's senses buzzed through him like a shockwave.

He shut his eyes and tuned his senses into his surroundings. He heard a faint click. A beep. The rush of wind. His head snapped up.

He watched a man detonate his device and he threw it through the air like a rocket. Right towards Tony.

Steve barely had enough time to shout a warning as Ironman turned his head, not enough time to react.

But Peter, however, did.

In the last split second he shot his arm out, hoping he had enough time. His webs snatched the bomb a fraction before it hit Tony's helmet. Peter spared a moment to celebrate before he realised there was now an activate bomb headed straight for him. He barely had a split second to think. He just hoped it was enough.

Spiderman sprinted towards the bomb, one hand outstretched and the other arm in the air. As soon as the bomb made contact with his hand, his other arm shot his webs upwards, propelling himself to the top of the tallest building around.

"Spiderman!"

"Peter!"

The helmet plate of Tony's suit dropped back down and Ironman sped after him.

Peter reached the roof and bounded once more, as high as he could. He webbed a cocoon around the bomb as much as possible and once he'd reached his maximum distance, he launched the bomb into the sky, just before it detonated.

The explosion was impressive for a device so small.

Peter could feel the heat of the blast on his face as he fell through the air, the impact from the bomb knocking him off course sending his body spiralling.

He heard screams from bellow, shouting in his ears. Then a loud 'thunk' as he crashed into something metal.

Peter's vision was blurry and his world kept fading in and out again, but he definitely recognised the familiar arms of the Ironman suit. And the inside of the jet. Damn he ached a lot.

"Ouch." He blinked the blurriness away and sat up.

He looked around to see four concerned pairs of eyes on him, yet the most important turned sour.

"What on earth were you thinking?" the voice was low and lacked emotion.

Natasha and Clint ducked their heads, knowing not to get into this one. Steve motioned for them to stand with him as he made his way to the pilots seats. Natasha grabbed a pair of headphones and sat in her seat. She glanced over her shoulder with sympathy for the boy before starting up the engine.

Wait, hold on, _what?_ What was he _thinking?_ He'd just saved the day and Tony was _mad?_

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, quickly sobering up and looking up at his mentor.

"What do you think I mean? What you did back there was reckless and stupid." Tony spat.

"Hold on a second, didn't I just save everyone?" Peter returned the hostility and stood.

"I told you to stay put, we weren't even that far out you should have waited."

Peter's frown deepened genuinely confused by Tony's words.

"And what? Was I supposed to just stand around, see the people in danger and not do anything about it?"

Tony almost growled. "No, you were supposed to wait for backup and not go in without a plan and try and get yourself killed!"

When the jet landed, no one made to move. Tony and Peter just glaring each other down.

"Guys can't we just figure this out when we get inside." Steve suggested carefully, making his way to the exit while the two assassins followed uncharacteristically silent.

Steve tried to move the two towards the compound, Tony stalking towards the building after a beat.

"What's there to figure out, you clearly don't trust me Mr Stark, otherwise you wouldn't have benched me in the first place."

Peter spoke trailing after his mentor, irritated that Tony was just going to walk away after all that.

Tony turned on his heel, facing the boy once more.

"Peter of course I do, your safety is just more important." He spoke calmer.

"When are you going to realise that I can take care of myself? I am constantly trying to prove myself to you and it's never enough."

There was a pang of sadness which gave his words a different edge. Tony looked dumbfounded but didn't speak. He didn't have the words.

"If you don't want me here, then I won't stay." Peter said finally, turning his back on him. He knew he was being childish, but he couldn't help it. He's Spiderman for Christ sake. He patrols nearly every night by himself so why was it different when he did it around the team?

Tony felt like he'd been stung. That was not at all what he wanted. He just wanted his boy to be safe, what was so difficult to understand about that?

"Peter."

Peter ignored him, fiddling with the web guns strapped to his hands. He swallowed thickly, angry that he could feel the burn of tears threatening to spill.

"Pete."

Stomping down the childish urge and turn and run back to Tony's embrace, Peter webbed onto the closest tree, swinging away from site.

"Uh- I'm just gunna go inside and see you guys later." Nat spoke, not to anyone in particular as she readily made her way to the compound.

Clint watched her go but stayed and put a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Barton, just don't." Tony mumbled, starting to feel cold.

"Hey man, I've got kids I know the feeling. He'll calm down in a few, just give him a bit of space."

A ghost of a smile graced Tony's features in thanks, and Clint left to follow Natasha.

"He's right you know, Peter's just a teen and doesn't unstertand." Steve stood next to Tony, wondering if he'd get his head bitten off for intruding. What he saw was quite different.

Tony turned to him, his glum expression making him look exhausted.

"But how?" Tony rubbed his hands along his face.

"How do I make him understand that other than Pepper he's the next best thing I have to family? Steve if I lose him-"

He cleared his throat, not wanting to even let his mind think about that.

Steve tried to seem uneffected by the raw emotion Tony let out. Watching the man in question take a deep breath to become the Tony Stark persona he made for himself.

"Just give him a bit of time, and talk to him."


	6. Part 2: The Sandwich

Peter kept swinging until his arms hurt. His anger and sadness had made him completely exhausted.

He climbed to the highest building in sight and sat down heavily. He took a deep breath and groaned loudly, letting his body fall back. The sun was setting in the sky, the puffy clouds having a pink tinge to them. He'd appreciate the scene a lot more if he wasn't so bummed out.

Peter sat up and hunched his legs up to his chest, leaning his arms on his knees. He closed his eyes and let out a breath of air, opening them again. The city really was beautiful from up here.

Peter looked on as the sun dipped lower in the horizon, the buildings refelecting golden and were almost blinding.

A tear rolled down Peter's cheek and he wiped it away hastily. He took another final deep breath and watched the sky change colours.

* * *

Tony swiped through his text conversations with Peter, damn that kid could text as much as he talked.

He sat with his back to the bar, re-reading through their previous text messages with a determined frown on his face.

Steve, Clint and Nat came and joined him, Natasha walking round the bar to pour the boys a drink.

"You okay there, Tony?"

He didn't look up from his phone but waved a hand in their direction.

"Yeah yeah." He muttered. Natasha gave the boys a look, raising her eyebrow.

"Got it!" Tony exclaimed suddenly. Steve and Nat startled a little. Clint choked on his drink.

"Right guys, I'll be back later." Tony was rushing out of the door before anyone knew what was happening.

"Sometimes I really don't understand that man." Nat said, taking a sip from her glass. Clint just grumbled, smoothing his hand down his shirt to make the water marks less noticeable.

The suit assembled around Tony as soon as he was out the door and he shot up into the sky, towards the city. The sun was just beginning to set so he still had time. He powered on through the city, having F.R.I.D.A.Y scan the buildings until he found what he was looking for. The suit set down in an alleyway, unfolding around the billionaire so he wouldn't cause too much of a scene.

The streets of Queens were busy as people were heading home from work but they were minding their own business so Tony snuck into the crowd and walked on, head bowed a little. He glanced up when he saw the rebuilt Deli-Grocery on the corner and slipped through the door.

Tony held the door open for an elderly lady who narrowed her eyes at him, seemingly trying to place a name to the face. Tony just smiled politely as he carried on through the shop.

"What can I get for you sir?" A bearded man was turning around from where he stood restocking some of the shelves behind the counter. Tony smiled again at the mans stunned expression once he'd turned.

The man regained composure and smiled back.

"Tony Stark is in my store." He muttered, more to himself that anyone else.

"What can I get for you sir?" He asked

Tony looked up at the pictures above him.

"Can I get a number five please, with pickles and can you, uh-" Tony laughed to himself remembering the kid's order.

"Can you flatten it down?"

"I can indeed." The man eyed him a little before speaking again. "You wouldn't happen to know a Peter Parker by any chance?"

Tony found himself grinning, "How could you tell? I'm sure there aren't too many customers who want you to 'smoosh' down a sandwich."

The man behind the counter laughed with him. "I take it you're Mr Delmar?" Tony asked, sticking out his hand.

"That's me." Mr Delmar replies, shaking his hand.

"I'm Tony, which I'm sure you'd guessed. Kid's always raving about the best sandwiches in Queens. Couldn't wait for you to re-open your store." he spoke, looking around. It wasn't much, but enough for school boy in Queens to adore.

Mr Delmar handed over the sandwich and Tony gave him a twenty and told him to keep the change. He bid a farewell to the man before leaving for his next destination. Peter.

Any time Peter needed some down time, Tony would always find him on the roof of the compound, anywhere high enough to watch the sky. He'd told him he did it at his aunt May's house too. If ever school or tests stressed him out he'd go to the roof for a few minutes off peace.

So it didn't take long for F.R.I.D.A.Y to track down Peter's location, him being in the suit still made it all the easier.

Peter could hear the whir of Tony's suit way before he touched down on the rooftop. Tony let the suit unfold around him, keeping his eye on the boy's back the whole time. _Well, he's not run off yet so that's a good sign_ , Tony thought to himself

Tony sat down next to the kid and Peter immediately rested his head on Tony's shoulder, shifting a little closer. They both let out a sigh, equally as relaxed at the other's presence.

"I'm sorry." Peter mumbled, trying to bury his head into his mentors arm.

"Hey, that's my line." Tony smiled, wrapping an arm round the boy in a small side hug.

"And I really am Pete." He turned to look at the kid nuzzled to his side.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like you couldn't take care of it yourself, because I know for a fact you can. Look, Pete, you know I'm no good at emotions and all that, but today you scared the absolute crap outta me." Peter peered up at him and Tony sighed, looking off at the sun.

"If something happened to you on that mission today I don't know what I would've done. And it would have been my fault." He spoke honestly, still not looking at Peter who did nothing but stare right back at him.

Tony let out another breath and turned towards Peter.

"I'm sorry I got angry today, I just worry."

Peter sat up a little straighter to look at Tony.

"Tony, it would not have been your fault, okay? I knew I could save you and I did it. You don't have to worry about me because I'm fine! I only needed quick thinking, and I learnt that from you."

Tony nudged him in the ribs and Peter let out a laugh. "Alright kid, don't overdo it."

"Just promise me you'll be careful out there okay, always think ahead first." Tony said seriously, and Peter fought back the urge to salute again.

"I promise."

"Good. Oh, and I uh, bought you an apology sandwich."

Peter's face lit up and Tony had to fight back a laugh.

"You didn't get _THE_ sandwich did you?" he asked, his over enthusiastic energy flowing into his words. Tony tossed him the small carrier bag from behind him and actually laughed at the kid's wide eyed expression.

"Hey! You even smooshed it down flat! You always laugh at me for that." He opened the papers around the sandwich and took a large chunk out of it.

"Apology accepted?" Tony asked, dangling his legs off the roof as Peter did, leaning back on his hands.

The boy nodded vigorously as he took another bite.

"Noted." Tony muttered to himself.

Peter tore off a piece of his sandwich and handed it to Tony who took it appreciatively. The boys watched the sun go down, Tony pulling the kid towards him a little further as the cool air came their way.

He also made a mental note to revisit Mr Delmar's store again, he needed his own sandwich to smoosh down flat.


	7. Emergency Contact

Peter knew it was going to be a bad day as soon as he woke up with a splitting headache. He groaned when his alarm went off, shutting it off by shoving it onto the floor. May came in 20 minutes before he needed to get the bus to wake him up again before she left for work herself.

He groggily got ready and still managed to get the bus, just in time.

"Dude, you don't look so good." He was greeted by Ned at his locker, his friends' brow creased in concern.

"Killer headache man." Peter groaned back, piling his books into his bag.

"Why don't you just go home?"

Peter wasn't opposed to the idea, but he had a history quiz last period and he'd studied a whole week for it. He could get through a school day on a headache. Hell, he'd gone to school recovering from broken ribs before-which he would never dare tell Tony or May-so how bad could a head ache be.

Very, apparently.

His head pounded so loud is was almost becoming unbearable in second period. The teacher addressed her class and Peter nearly jumped out of his seat. He shifted in the hard plastic chair trying to compose himself, head snapping to the other side of him as he heard a loud clang followed by a series of smaller vibrations. He watched with wide eyes as the kid next to him leaned over and picked up the pencil he'd dropped, eyeing Peter strangely as he sat back in his seat.

Peter swallowed and tried to concentrate on the teacher in front of him.

The next sound was like nails grating on a chalk board and Peter squeezed his eyes shut.

Someone just in front of him was scratching their arm, clearly bitten by some sort of insect. The noise sent shivers down Peter's back just as he felt a sharp pain throb in his head, a fowl taste in his mouth.

Peter snapped his eyes open and bolted out of the room, not bothering to take his bag.

The heads of students all looked up at the door swinging wildly. Miss Walker stepped out the door just to watch Peter dash into the toilets.

She turned to Ned, wondering if he'd have an explanation.

"Uh-he's been feeling bad all day Miss." He offered when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Very well, take his things and go to the school nurse, she'll send him home."

Ned nodded along and collected Peter's school work as the teacher tried to get her student's attention back to class.

He walked down the hall a little ways and popped his head through the toilet doors.

"Peter? You okay in there?"

An inaudible string of words were grumbled out from one of the cubicals. Ned moved himself in a little more, placing Peter's bag next to the row of sinks.

"You think you can make it to the nurse?" Ned asked hesitantly, peering round the door to see his friend hunched round a toilet.

"I think so, the worst of it came up." He shuddered at the thought again, making Ned shudder too.

"Gross. Sorry, but, yuk." Ned said, bringing out a small smile from his friend.

Peter braced himself as he got up, head still pounding with much force. The lights pricked at his eyes making them water, a few tears fell as he blinked rapidly.

"You okay?" Ned asked suddenly, helping Peter out of the toilets and joining Peter's backpack with his own on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Peter wiped at his eyes.

"My senses kind of mess up and go a little wild when I'm ill, I've normally got it under more control but my head is killing me."

The two walked down the corridor, Peter leaning heavily on his friend when his head hurt too much and his sight when blurry. This honestly sucked.

Ned opened the door for Peter who slipped in and slumped into the first available chair. The lady behind her desk eyed him as he bowed his head between his legs before turning her attention to Ned.

"Hi, the teacher told me to bring him in here and send him home, his name's Peter Parker." He supplied as the lady looked him up on their school database.

"I've got him, thank you for bringing him down." She smiled politely, and that was Ned's cue to get back to class. He turned to look at his friend and sighed sadly.

Ned knelt down next to Peter but not too close.

"Peter I need to get back to class now but the nurse is gonna get in touch with someone to pick you up okay? Text me a bit later if you can." He whispered, but it didn't do much to lessen his throbbing head.

Peter attempted to smile back in response but it was more of a grimace.

"Thanks Ned, I'll see you later. Let MJ know I can't do that history cram session at lunch."

Ned nodded and then was gone, Peter resting his head on his knees again. Peter prayed with everything he had that May would have her phone with her and she'd be able to leave for an hour. He knew it was a bit selfish but he needed the comfort of his own room.

However, just like he thought, the desk lady came to sit beside him.

"Unfortunately I haven't been able to get to your aunt, I will try again but you will have to stay here a while longer as you need a parent or guardian to sign you out." Her voice full of pity, she gave Peter a sad smile and went back to her computer, typing a couple of keys.

It was almost like someone was smashing down on the keypad with a hammer and Peter just squeezed his eyes shut hard, trying to concentrate on something else.

She continued to tap away, her last chance trying to find some updated recent contacts. A name and a number popped up and she hovered her mouse over it. She peered down at Peter hunched over in a small chair, then back to her computer. She got up carefully and popped her head around another office door.

"Hey, Judy." She whispered, alerting another woman sitting behind a desk. Judy looked up and put her pen down, signalling for her to come in.

"Erin, hi. What's up?" she asked through a smile.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your computer for a minute, just to double check something." Judy wheeled her chair back while Erin came around the other side, bending over and typing a couple of things into the keys. Her eyes widened at the name and number underneath the kids contacts.

"It's the same again, look!" She stood up straight and let her friend examine the computer.

"There's no way that that's the actual number for Tony Stark. It just can't be." Erin spoke, waiting for her friend's reaction.

"Wait, hold on. Who's he an emergency contact for?" Judy asked, raising her head a little so she could see the mystery person through her small office window.

"His name his Peter Parker. I've heard the name before I think but he's never had a trip to the nurse."

Judy seemed to ponder this, tapping her pen along her pad of paper. "Call it." she looked up at Erin who frowned down at her in response.

"But what if it actually is Tony Stark! I can't just call a man like that up!" Erin flailed. "You do it!"

Judy laughed, "He's still just a person you know." She picked up her phone and typed in the number from her screen.

"Well, here goes nothing." She heard the dial tone, and the two ladies sat in nervous anticipation, seeing who would pick up the other end of the line.

There were a couple of rings, then, "Stark's phone."

Neither lady answered for a beat.

"Hello? Who is this I need to be in a meeting." His voice rung through again and Erin mouthed 'Oh my god' to Judy who was now slightly beginning to panic on the phone.

"Um, I'm so sorry to bother you Mr S-Stark, and I am so sorry in advance if this is a computer error, but um- you appear to be an emergency contact for one of our-"

"Is he alright?" Tony rushed not even letting her finish.

Judy was taken aback and as for the expression on Erin's face, so was she.

"I- uh, he's fine, but he hasn't been feeling well and his teacher informed us she wanted him sent home. I need a guardian to sign him out otherwise he has to stay."

Judy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yep, that's fine. I'll be over in about twenty. See you soon." And with that he hung up.

Judy let out a feeble 'bye' and hung up the phone. The two ladies stared at each other in disbelief.

"I just spoke to Ironman." Judy said, a smile spreading across her face as she looked at Erin. They both laughed.

"And he's coming here. To this school. Like, right now. Things like this never happen." She turned suddenly to Erin.

"Right, since I totally took that bullet for you, you've got to let me know when he's here."

Erin laughed at her overenthusiastic friend fangirling. "Of course, of course."

They both laughed, then looked over to the kid sitting outside the office. He sat bunched up now, his feet on the chair and his head rested on his knees.

"What was his last name again?" Judy asked.

"It's Parker." Erin replied, following her colleague's train of thought. "I wondered too, but his- his parents passed away some time ago now so it's just him and his Aunt."

"Poor kid, although, at least he has Ironman in his corner, that can't hurt."

Erin nodded along in agreement.

Tony parked his car as close to the school as he could get. Pepper was going to kill him for missing this meeting.

He rushed into the building, looking towards the walls for directions. He didn't know why he was panicking so much, they lady on the phone didn't sound so urgent and Peter was still at school so it couldn't be something too major.

Still, he wanted to get there quick just in case, and the nurses' office was just down the hall.

Peter shifted in his seat. The lady, Erin, she'd introduced herself as, kept typing away at her computer and every tap of a letter sent a shudder down his spine. He couldn't concentrate on one thing more than a minute before all the noises just buzzed as one in his head.

Peter was scrunched up when he felt a wave of relief hit him and almost take his breath away. The noises blurred to a low murmur, Erin's perfume was less pungent and the lights seemed to dim, only for a few moments.

Then it happened again and Peter sagged with relief, maybe he was getting better again. But that's when he heard it. Through all the noises around the school, Peter heard a heartbeat and let himself smile.

Not two seconds later, Tony Stark walked through the door.

"Mr Stark." Erin addressed loudly as she stood up to greet the man. Seconds later another lady's head popped around the door. The two ladies joining each other at the desk.

Judy was about to speak when Peter bolted up from his seat and buried himself in Tony's arms, making the woman falter.

Peter nuzzled into Tony's chest, pressing his ear against his heart. He took in a deep breath and relaxed a little for the first time that day. Tony wrapped his arms around the kid and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before he knew what he was doing.

Peter let a few tears slip past at the relief of the pain slowly, but surely, draining away.

Tony looked to the ladies, both wearing floored expressions and badly trying to cover it up.

"I've got to sign something?" He asked, trying to turn in their direction with a spider boy clinging onto him.

"Right, yes." Erin grabbed a couple pieces of paper from her desk and a pen. She moved it to the edge.

"Could you just sign at the top of this one, then the bottom of the other." She pointed to the dotted lines, silently pleased with herself she could speak flowing sentences instead of incoherent babble.

Tony turned to Peter, still trying to bury into his coat.

"Hey Pete, you wanna let go for a second so I can get you out of here?" He asked, smoothing a hand through the kid's hair.

What came out of Peter's mouth was unrecognisable as the human language and Tony laughed, the girls behind the counter smiling along too at the sight.

"Pete." The man spoke softly and the kid let go, taking a step back and looking at his shoes.

Tony turned around and signed along the lines, his lips quirking up in a small smile as he felt Peter slowly lean closer into him again. He looked up to the women eyeing him up across the desk, though they were polite enough not to be fawning over him.

"Right ladies, thank you very much." He flashed them his dazzling smile, which Peter had just enough effort to roll his eyes at, and was on his way out of the door, leading Peter in front by his shoulders.

Judy and Erin stared at the door as it softly clicked shut.

"Well." Judy spoke first. "That was unexpected."

"You're telling me." Erin said, almost laughing at the situation.

"I'll tell you one thing, that Peter kid is definitely Tony Stark's son."

 **AN: Sorry for the late update! Hope everyone had an amazing Christmas or just an amazing day in general! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, they really do mean a lot :))**


	8. The Kitten

Tony walked into the lounge to grab a drink and stopped in his tracks.

He blinked once and stared at his couch.

He sighed. Closing his eyes, he took a breath and a couple steps back out of the door.

"Peter!" He yelled.

Not two seconds later, Peter ran down a flight of stairs looking frantic.

"Wha-what's up Mr Stark?"

"What is that and why is it sitting on my very expensive couch?"

Peter peered round the door to see what Tony was talking about and he sighed with relief, all the tension leaving his body as he sagged his shoulders.

"Ah thank god!"

Peter rushed over to the seat, picking up a black and white fur ball before it started ripping holes in the material.

He turned to Tony with the bundle of fluff in his arms, a lopsided grin on his face. Tony stared hard at the kid's innocent face.

"We're not keeping the cat Peter."

He crossed his arms and genuinely wished he could take the statement back when Peter's face fell. He really was a sucker for Peter's puppy-dog eyes and wondered how May ever told him off.

"What? What do you mean why not? She can stay in my room and I'll buy all the stuff for her it'll be like she's not even here. Please." Peter almost whined the last part.

Tony already felt himself crumbling and sighed again. Tony had always wanted kids, but having Peter around was enough for now. He'd like to think he'd be all strict and the mean old man, but if they had puppy-dog eyes anything like Peter's, he'd be a sucker for it and he knew it.

"Where did you even find her? If she's a stray she'll need to be checked at the vets, who knows how much that will be too. She's gunna get hair everywhere and destroy everything, that's what they do."

Tony knew the money thing was obviously not a concern, but Peter still needed to learn these things.

Peter pouted, not really having an answer. Tony was right really.

Peter walked forwards and held the kitten out.

"Common just hold her."

Tony frowned, rolled his eyes but eventually took the fur ball into his arms.

She immediately rubbed her head against him and he scratched under her chin. He readjusted his arms and the kitten shifted too, snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes.

Tony couldn't help huffing out a smile at the adorable creature curled up in his arms. He looked up to see Peter beaming and practically radiating with excitement.

"See! She likes you!"

Tony full on laughed, trying not to jostle the sleepy feline.

He pursed his lips. Looking between the kitten and his boy, he already knew he'd lost.

"I'm not cleaning up after it."

"You won't! I'll do all of it!" Peter rushed, almost bouncing up and down.

"Gotta make sure it's looked after when I'm not about."

"I will I promise!"

Tony hesitated, the look in Peter's eyes was enough.

"Fine. You can keep it."

Peter literally jumped with joy.

"Yes!" He fist pumped in the air, grinning with so much light in his eyes. If Tony could keep him this way forever he'd buy the boy a million kittens.

"Thank you so much! Really Tony, thank you!"

Tony beamed back at Peter, his excitement contagious, and handed over his kitten.

"It'll need to get checked at the vets still." Tony said grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"She." Peter corrected, adjusting his arms so the kitten could curl up like she did with Tony.

He chuckled as he searched through his phone.

"I'll pick you up after school tomorrow and we can go then? I'm free all afternoon."

"Sounds great to me."

"She'll need a name by the time we get there too so start thinking."

Peter gently placed the kitten down on a cushion and she curled delicately on top of it, heading back to sleep.

Pete then turned and bounded into the arms of Tony Stark. Tony laughed and pocketed his phone, wrapping his arms around him. Peter squeezed once more before he let go.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem kiddo."

Peter turned to his newly adopted kitten and Tony almost laughed at the pair.

He grabbed his drink from the fridge and headed back to his office, wondering what had just happened in the last few minutes.

Sam and Clint were on the stairs, almost grinning as much as Peter.

"Dude, you cave so easily." Sam laughed lightly.

"Yeah and you're covered in hair." Clint laughed along with Sam when Tony looked down at his suit. He sighed.

"Something I'll have to get used to I suppose." He brushed as much of the hair off as possible, looking up again.

"And don't think you're getting out of this. All avengers have cat-sitting duties now."

Sam groaned but Clint shrugged.

"Fine by me."

Tony walked past them and bounded up the stairs. He fished his phone from his pocket again and sent a quick text as he headed back towards his lab.

 _'Hey Pep, don't even ask but we have a cat now.'_

Tony's phone buzzed almost immediately.

 _'I've known you for how many years? That boy has you wrapped around your finger in one.'_

Tony smiled down at the text. Well. She wasn't wrong.


	9. Rhodey

He was finally back. With all the meetings and appointments, James Rhodes was finally back at the compound. He'd not been here in almost half a year and he was glad to be in the company of the team again. Sure he still talked to Tony over the phone and a few others in a video call but it wasn't the same.

He checked his watch as he walked through the doors, right on time. Tony promised him the second he was back they'd have a catch up then have dinner with the rest of the gang.

Once he saw Steve and Bucky slumping down at the bar, he realised how good it was to be home.

"Hey Steve." Rhodey smiled at the man as he turned around, who smiled brightly in return.

"Hey Rhodes, great to have you back."

"We'd hug you, but-well..." Bucky glanced down at them both. They were both in their gym attire, covered with sweat after an intense training session with the two spies.

"Yeah I think I'll pass thanks." He laughed as he walked past them, slapping Bucky on the shoulder as he went. He made a face and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Tony in his lab?" He asked before he headed down the hall.

"Yeah yeah." Steve answered just before he downed a bottle of water. Rhodey smiled gratefully at him and wandered off to Tony's lab.

Bucky frowned, leaning over to Steve's side.

"Hey, um, does Rhodey know about the kid?"

Steve's expression matched his friends'. Then he shrugged.

"Well, he's about to find out."

And found out he did.

Rhodey hummed to himself as he made his way down the set of stairs leading to his best friends lab, just reaching the last one. Then he stopped short.

He stared at the scene in front of him, wondering if he should just go back upstairs with the boys.

Some kid, looked to be mid teens, was laying on his stomach, his legs bent upwards at the knees, feet swaying a little. He had a pencil between his fingers and kept tapping it along the floor. Tony was next to him, although he was on his back, knees bent up with one leg crossed over the other. There was a kitten on his chest. And just to make Rhodey feel like he was really losing it, they were both under a blanket fort.

Rhodey slowly crept back up the stairs.

When he met the boys again, he went to speak and was cut off by them both bursting out with laughter.

His expression, incredulous.

"Wha...I-am I missing something here?"

Bucky sobered up first.

"Did you actually meet the kid or just run away?"

He frowned in thought. "Or did you do both? He does talk an awful lot in your defence."

Rhodey continued to stare, glancing back in the direction of the lab.

"I was only gone a few months." Was all Rhodey had to say.

Steve smiled almost sympathetically, standing up and clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"I think it'd be best if Tony explained. And trust me, he's a good kid, you'll like him."

Rhodey nodded and silently walked the way back to the lab, back where he stood the last time.

He carried on staring until he dared to speak.

"T-tony?"

The man startled, shifting on his back to see who'd come through the door. He sat up abruptly, the sleeping kitten was not a fan as it tumbled into Tony's lap. If he wasn't so confused, Rhodey would have laughed at the way Tony barely just blushed, a deer in headlights looking as though he'd been caught.

The kid took the cat out of Tony's lap and sat up, putting it in his own as Tony stood.

The older man rubbed his neck and stretched, thinking maybe he was getting a bit old for blanket forts.

He then walked over somewhat guilty, glancing at his watch. It's not that he'd forgot he was meeting Rhodey, it was more that any time spent with the kid just got away from him.

"Hey man. Kinda lost track of time." Tony explained, though he knew he owed Rhodes a very different explanation.

Said Rhodes was currently looking past Tony's shoulder at the boy with wonder written on his face. Tony rolled his eyes, he didn't even need to look back at Peter to know he was giving off the star-struck vibe.

"Hey Pete." Tony stage whispered, arching his head a little behind him.

"I think you're creeping him out."

Peter immediately reddened and concentrated hard on stroking the kitten instead.

"Tony...wha...?" Rhodey was at a loss. Absolutely no words would come to him. He was finally losing it.

"Pete come 'ere." Tony called. Then added,

"Without the pet."

He could just imagine Peter pulling a face as he settled the kitten down gently in their small fort. Peter strolled on over and Tony grabbed him by the shoulders to stand in front of him, keeping his hands there.

Was Tony using a child as a human shield? Who knew?

"Colonel James Rhodes, this is Peter Parker. Also-"

"Spiderman?" Rhodey half asked.

The kid held out a hand and Rhodey looked from Peter, to Tony, then back again. The kid looked as though he was waiting for some sort of approval, mirroring the exact look of his best friend. Or supposed best friend. Best friends were supposed to tell each other if they had kids right?

"Peter." The kid spoke when the only apparent confused man in the room shook his hand.

"James, though, Rhodey to most."

Rhodey noticed the small gesture of the kid, Peter, stepping back just a little and Tony squeezing his shoulder in reassurance.

Peter was trying and almost failing to keep his excitement at bay. This was frickin' War Machine. He remembered watching him and Ironman fight side by side on the news as a kid. He was still Tony's best friend though, he couldn't weird the guy out on their first meeting. He could just do that later on.

"Tony said you were young, but-" Rhodey cut himself off, giving Tony a look.

"But," Tony spoke up, dragging out the word.

"A heck of a lot stronger than he looks, hey bud." Tony nudged him a little and smirked, Peter trying to scowl at him but couldn't help the small smile coming through.

"But he's-" Rhodey stopped himself, almost feeling a little bad.

"I'm sorry kid, but, you're a kid!"

Tony didn't know why, but Rhodey's words left him feeling a little defensive.

"A kid that can handle his own, he's proven himself a dozen times." He spoke, gripping Peter's shoulder only slightly tighter.

"I swear, I am tougher than I look." Peter offered, a tight smile across his face trying not to smile like crazy person at Tony's compliment.

Looking at the pair, Rhodey almost laughed. Their expressions were the same, and if he really looked, there was a bit of Stark in the kid, so he should probably make a good first impression on his best friend's son.

"Well, I did see your moves on the field in Germany, you've got some skill." This time Rhodey did chuckle at Peter's wide eyed expression.

"So, how'd you do the whole, uh, sticky web thingy?" Rhodey asked as Peter came out of his daze.

"It's a long story, but I've got the power to be able to stick to any surface, and I designed the web shooters and fluid myself. I- I can show you if you like?"

Rhodey was genuinely impressed, and now intrigued.

"Uh, yeah I'd love to."

Peter beamed and scampered off to his own lab area.

Rhodey gave a glance to Tony who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"He's a bright kid."

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised if he came from you." Rhodey laughed a little as the eager teenager bounded back.

Tony frowned, opening his mouth to speak but was cut off by Peter.

"I have the trigger on the inside bit here-" Peter gestured to the button on the inside of device as he strapped it to his wrist.

"- then I can just..." Peter flicked his hand out, shooting the web fluid across the room and watching it splat across the wall, startling the sleepy kitten.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him as Peter hurried to reassure his pet.

"It won't damage anything and it dissolves easy." Peter rushed to say, bundling the kitten in his arms and soothing her to calm back down.

"Uh huh, just don't go breaking anything. You know this lab costs a fortune."

"Yes boss." Peter laughed, then ducked before Tony could swat him over the head.

"Right then kiddo, I promised old War Machine over here that we'd have a catch up-"

Peter cottoned on straight away, reassuring his mentor and nodding eagerly.

"Yeah that's totally fine, I've got to head out to Ned's anyway. Got our science project due next week." He smiled.

"Mr Rhodey, Sir," Peter turned his attention to Rhodey, Tony stifling a laugh at the title. "It was such a huge honour to meet you. You are definitely one of my favourites."

Rhodey couldn't help but grin.

"Well, thanks very much Peter. It's been a pleasure."

And before Peter could positively faint at the words, he gave tony a quick one sided hug with the kitten still in his arms, and he skipped up the steps out of the lab.

Rhodey's smile slipped off his face and he turned and stared accusingly towards Tony.

"Answers." He demanded, sitting on the sofa of Tony's lab. "I need them now."

Tony sighed and looked back to his best friend, this was going to take a while.

 **AN: Hey guys! Again sorry for a late update, hope you all enjoy the chapter!:))**


	10. Memes and consequences

The meeting was dull, as expected. Tony had really tried to pay attention, he even shared his input but that was mainly to keep Pepper happy. This was important to her, so it was important to him.

In reality, it was the kid's fault for what happened next.

He glanced down at his phone and had a few messages from Peter, so he opened them up. The kid had sent him about twelve or so memes over the course of his lunch break and Tony tried to hide the smirk from his peers.

As he scrolled through them discreetly, he reached the last one sent and a sudden erupt of laughter escaped him, his hand coming up to clap over his mouth.

He looked up to see the table of people staring at him, and Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. _Ah crap_

He really hoped they weren't talking about anything too horrendous.

"Care to share, Mr Stark?"

The current man speaking, Mr Keene, was one of the only people who would dare to speak down at Tony. He'd said that just because people are rich and famous doesn't mean they can act like royalty and with disrespect. Tony kind of hated him, but also kind of respected him.

Tony just bowed his head a little and shook it.

"Right then, if Mr Stark doesn't want to share what's so funny, I think I'll continue." He began again and Tony spent the rest of the meeting in silence.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Wow, what's with you, grumpy?"

Tony held his frown, turning in his seat to face Sam and Steve as they sat at the kitchen island.

"Pepper's moody with me because I got into trouble." He crossed his arms and Steve laughed at the childish gesture.

"And it was all-"

"Hey Pete!" Tony was interrupted by Wanda, as Peter trudged through to the kitchen.

He smiled, that was until he was met with a cushion to the face. He was barely able to catch it just before it hit him.

Moving the cushion out of his face, he looked up to where it came from, right at Tony.

"Hey! Wha- what was that for?"

Tony pointed an accusing finger at Peter.

"You. You got me in trouble."

Peter was completely at a loss as he very carefully shrugged his back back off and onto the floor. He was clearly looking for an explanation and Tony scoffed.

"You sent me memes and I laughed really _loud_ in my really _quiet_ meeting." He uttered out gruffly.

There was a moment.

Sam and Steve erupted into laughter, Wanda joining in.

Peter relaxed then, knowing it wasn't anything too serious. He still wasn't brave enough to let out the laugh he was holding in though.

"That's not on me, you shouldn't be looking at your phone in meetings!"

He responded, almost letting the smile slip.

"Well, you shouldn't be on your phone during school hours!"

Tony retorted, holding his chin up high like he'd proved his point and won.

"You guys are such children." Sam laughed, looking between the pair, just as Peter was aiming to throw the cushion back at Tony.

He very obviously hid it behind his back when Tony turned in his seat again.

"I can't even deny it Sam, Pete here will see just how childish I can be." Tony looked the kid dead in the eye when he spoke the last few words, grinning when the kid paled.

"Woah, hold on, wait." He flustered.

"What does that mean?" The horror on his face was almost enough pay back for Tony, almost.

Tony got up and rounded the sofa, placing a hand on the kid's shoulder and ruffled his hair with the other.

"Oh nothing kiddo, go get cleaned up and you can help Steve prep for dinner." Peter scowled as he made his way to his room, picking up his backpack on the way.

"You're a mean dad." Wanda laughed lightly, swatting Tony on the shoulder as she walked past.

"Kid's gotta learn." Tony grinned back.

Steve smiled too, then. Party because of the situation, but mainly because Tony didn't even flinch at being called 'dad.'

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Dude. He was probably kidding right? Like, you're at school what could he possibly do." Ned was saying on the walk to both the boy's lockers.

"Oh my _God_." Peter practically shrieked. He whacked his friend on the arm.

"Why would you even say that? Like seriously? You'll jinx me!" Peter flailed.

"You didn't see the look in his eye, man. He's gunna embarrass me somehow I know it."

Peter got to his locker, turning his head to Ned as he opened it, listening to all his reassurances, hoping they'd give him comfort.

As the door swung open, papers, posters and all kinds of Spiderman merchandise pooled at his feet with a loud clutter.

Peter stood in mild shock, turning sharply to Ned, and now a bunch of other high school students starting to snigger.

"Secret crush, Penis?" Of course Flash would walk past then, laughing with his friends as he carried on down the hall.

Peter turned back just as fast, face burning up.

"I'm going to kill him." He muttered, bending down and scooping up the mess and hastily shoving it into his locker.

Peter got through the rest of school mainly unscathed, the worst part being when his phone rung loudly in class. The tune was some fan-made Ironman ringtone about how amazing he was. Ned looked at him sympathetically as he handed the phone to his teacher to collect after class, his face the colour of a tomato.

He was just glad no one was with him at lunch.

He'd been called down to the office on his lunch break, sighing loudly when the lady smirked and gave him a packed lunch in a Spiderman lunchbox.

He smiled sheepishly as he accepted it, pulling the note off the top as he walked to meet Ned.

 _\- Hope school's_ _okay today;) xoxoxox T.S_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o_

As Tony wrote the message, Wanda came up on his left side.

"I mean, it isn't much of a prank, it's just kind of cute."

Tony scoffed.

"It's not _cute._ I'm hoping they call him out in class or something."

Wanda gave him a look, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I forgot to give him lunch money and I do kinda feel bad. Happy?"

He asked, putting the last of the snacks in the box.

Wanda just smiled knowingly before helping herself to her own lunch.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Peter, Ned and MJ walked side by side down the school halls. The last bell had finally rung and Peter was glad to be going home.

Pushing through the doors, Peter smiled as the sun shone down on his face, it was a mix of the strong sun and a cool wind, perfect conditions for patrolling in.

Peter's happy thoughts were interrupted by MJ nudging him on the shoulder.

"Is that your ride?"

Peter looked over, eyes focussing near the front of the car park. Peter didn't know whether to sigh deeply and carry on or just turn around and go back into school.

Tony leaned against his beautiful slate grey Audi R8 Spyder, saying 'hi' to the few students who dared to walk near to him, some even handing him paper for him to sign.

Tony looked up for a moment, locking eyes with Peter, he took his glasses off and grinned.

Peter was not grinning. He was scowling, hoping he could just get into the car and bolt out of there.

Tony whistled loudly, standing up straighter and waving Peter over. A few pairs of eyes looking around the area, wondering who Tony was whistling to.

Peter was just glad there weren't many people around to watch.

"Good luck with that." MJ patted him on the back and side stepped away. Much help she was.

Ned gave him a look and shrugged.

"Maybe you can be the famous boy at school instead of a dork." He said encouragingly.

Peter gave him a perplexed look before offering him a smile as he made his way into the crowd.

Hopefully, no one would even know him, and it would die down by the end of the week.

As he shuffled towards the billionaire, Peter began to smile at the situation. The crazy famous Tony Stark was picking a nobody like himself up from school. This was like a dream.

He couldn't stop his face from flushing red when he finally reached the man and he flung an arm round the smaller boy.

"As much as I'd love to chat, we've got work to be doing." He announced to the few students staring at the pair in awe.

Tony slipped into the drivers seat, Peter doing the same on the other side.

Just before he shut the door, he could've sworn he heard a faint, " _Man, I didn't know Tony Stark had a kid!"_

Peter sighed and buried his face in his hands as Tony drove off.

After a few moments of silence, Tony looked over and laughed.

"Hey kid." Peter peered up over at him.

"Don't make me laugh in my meetings."

Tony grinned as he focused back on the road.

Peter groaned loudly, somewhere in there, a promise he would never dare.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **AN: Sorry it's been so long! Should only be a few more chapters before I end this piece. If anyone has any ideas/prompts for the final chapter, let me know!! Hope you enjoy, love hearing back from you guys!:))**


	11. Birthday Shenanigans

Peter blinks his eyes open and turned to stare at his bedside clock. He groans loudly and pulls the covers over his head, curling back up again.

He'd not slept as much as he wanted, the night before was hectic to say the least and by the time himself and May had gotten to the compound, he was just about ready to pass out.

There had been a gas leak a couple of floors below and the entire block had to be evacuated for everyone's safety.

Of course Tony offered his home to the Parker's, letting them stay as long as they pleased.

"Peter?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. called out, inturupting Peter's dazed state.

"Mr Stark and even yourself have asked me to keep you awake after your alarm has sounded." She says and Peter pulls back the covers a little, his hair everywhere.

He sighs because, yes, F.R.I.D.A.Y. is only doing what he'd asked. He's at Tony's place after all and has longer to travel.

He sat up. It was a Thursday and he just needed to get through two more days.

Peter was almost sure he'd fallen asleep in the shower, even though it was probably not possible. He'd probably just majorly zoned out because the next think he heard was Tony banging on the door telling him he was going to be late on his big day.

Big day? What was he on about?

A thought suddenly stuck Peter and even under the running heat, he felt his face redden a little. He'd almost forgotten his own birthday.

Rushing the rest of his morning routine, Peter raced down to the main kitchen.

He had a long text from May, telling him she had to be up and at work early, wishing him the biggest happy birthday followed by a series of happy and birthday related emoticons.

Most of the Avengers were down in the kitchen, all wishing him a happy birthday at different times making it sound like an out of tune band.

He would have thanked them all and stayed to talk a while but he had about ten seconds to get out the door if he wanted to make it on time.

Peter walked around the kitchen island, slinging his backpack around his shoulders.

"Physics homework?" Tony called, looping a finger around the kid's backpack to halt him. Tony unzipped it, and shoved a couple books in there, including a fifty dollar bill.

He then proceeded to turn the kid around and shove a piece of toast in his mouth.

It made some of the Avengers laugh.

Peter adjusted the straps on his bag before grabbing the piece of toast, trying to eat it as quickly as humanly possible.

Just as he reached the door he turned.

"Keys?"

Tony turned towards the counter, grabbing Peter's locker keys from a wooden bowl and flinging them over his way.

"Thanks." He muttered around his toast.

Tony smiled, and it only widened when Peter charged into him quickly, giving him a quick hug before he really was late.

"Happy Birthday Kiddo." Tony's eyes were bright, and Peter beamed back at the man.

He looked past Tony at the others before speeding out the door.

"Thanks everyone, thanks dad!"

And then he was gone.

It took a few moments of silence before someone spoke.

"Well, who didn't see that coming." Clint said bemused as he grabbed his own toast out of the toaster.

"I think he broke Tony." Wanda mock whispered to Steve, Nat stifling a laugh when Tony still hadn't moved, back facing them.

He turned then, cheeks a little flushed, and cleared his throat.

"I, uh need to get ready myself." He excused himself from the room.

"Awww." The girls chorused together, laughing together afterwards.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The majority of the ride to school was spent in silence. Happy glanced at Peter every now and then in the rear view mirror.

Peter played with a loose thread on his sleeve, staring out of the window the whole ride over, cheeks heating up every now and then.

Peter's mind was racing.

How could he call Tony 'dad'. Especially in front of some of the _Avengers_. It was single handedly one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen to him. This was not the best start to a birthday.

He didn't even know what came over him. It wasn't like he did it on purpose, it just slipped out.

Maybe that was worse.

And what if Tony was disgusted by the idea? What if he didn't want to see him for a while because of it? He was supposed to be spending his birthday with him too!

Peter put his hands in his head and groaned.

"Kid?" Happy asked, glancing back at him again.

Peter looked up, caught up in his own thoughts he forgot all about Happy.

"Uhh, I'm all good. Sorry Happy." Peter tried a smile but Happy wasn't buying it.

"Peter, it might not be my place to say, but I'm sure Tony doesn't mind what you call him."

Peter's head snapped up, face heating up for the millionth time during this car ride.

Great. How on earth did Happy know about this? And did he really want to talk to his mentor's bodyguard about it?

Peter let out another small groan.

"Seriously kid, don't worry about it. Things happen, don't let it spoil your big day." Happy spoke as he pulled up in the school car park.

"You think he'll be mad?" Peter asked almost timidly, eyes focussed on on his hands. It was small moments like these that made Happy realise this kid was exactly that, a _kid._

Happy turned in his seat, his glasses off.

"Peter. Tony will be anything but mad at you, okay? Hell if anything he'll be secretly pleased." Happy laughed to himself, thinking about how his boss had changed so much in the last year.

"You think?" Peter asked, still unsure.

"I promise you kid, and yeah you might get teased by the others, I can't speak for them, but Tony won't treat you any different." Happy smiled before he spoke again.

"If it makes you feel any better, I used to call my English teacher 'mum'. Like not even a one time thing either. This was multiple times in front of all my friends in class."

This earned a genuine laugh from Peter, and Happy nodded to himself in accomplishing his mission.

"Alright kid, get going before you're really late." Happy said as Peter reached for the door.

"Hey, uh. Thanks Happy." Peter ducked his head so he could look sincerely at his driver. Happy seemed to get the message.

"Anytime kid, happy birthday."

Peter pushed the door shut and, started to jog towards the school doors, the spring back in his step.

Today was going to be a good day after all.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Obviously, Peter told Ned what had happened this morning, the embarrassment worn off a little, even at Ned's boyish wonder.

He'd almost forgotten the whole ordeal when it came to the last class before lunch. Peter had been having a pretty good day so far, aced the test in biology and managed to get partnered with Ned in a science project.

He was carefully reading through the questions in his text book when there was a knock at the door.

All the students' heads snapped up, eagerly awaiting the only distraction a high schooler could have in class.

Peter watched his teacher stand and straighten her skirt out before opening the door, and he bowed his head back into the text book.

His ears pricked up when he heard a familiar sound. He frowned in concentration, dialling out every sound in the room except from the thump of a heartbeat.

His face broke out with an uncontrollable grin, his eyes lighting up when he heard the accompanying voice.

With the door swinging into the room, the class could only see their teacher, still holding tightly onto the handle, the intruder being obscured by the door.

A couple of students craned their necks to try and see, looking back to the rest with wide eyes.

"...yes as I was saying, I have a note from the reception. And since I'm an emergency contact there shouldn't be much of an issue."

Peter's teacher took a few unsteady steps backwards, silently giving permission for the guest to enter, said guest smiling at the class of shocked students.

Peter was already eagerly grabbing his books and stationary and stuffing them into his bag, some of the class alternating from gawking at the billionaire now standing at the head of the class and back to Peter.

Tony's eyes scanned the room before settling on Peter.

The smiled then reached his eyes.

"Dude. You're Tony Stark."

Tony laughed along with some of the other students at the remark.

"That I am."

A couple of kids at the front looked like they were going to pass out, the rest too stunned to speak. There was the actual real life Tony Stark in the same room as them.

"Uh, not to be rude but, why are you here?" One of the girls asked.

Some turned their heads to look at her, astounded she'd ask such a thing.

Tony smiled again, and his eyes must have been on Peter as several kids turned his direction.

"I'm here for Mr Parker here."

Now the whole class, including the teacher, were staring at him.

Peter looked up from his bag and flushed pink, eyes wide as his classmates stared at him.

"What would someone like Pe-Peter Parker have to do with someone like you?" No one needed to look around to realise who that was.

Tony pursed his lips slightly, eyes narrowed a little more as he tilted his head towards the boy who had spoken out.

Even without ever seeing the boy before, Tony could tell this was the Flash bully Peter had spoken about.

Tony clenched his teeth together and sighed a little, already irked by this kid. He probably shouldn't do anything drastic however, for Peter's sake, as the boy was now cringing in his seat.

"Flash, right?" He asked, taking the attention off Peter for a second.

Flash's eyes widened, mouth opening to speak but nothing came out.

"I-wha-? How do you-"

"You should probably be a bit nicer to the personal intern of Tony Stark. You never know where it could get you." Tony spoke evenly, his eyes still narrowed at Flash.

Watching Flash visibly gulp under the billionaire's stare was a moment many weren't going to forget.

"Come along Pete." Tony spoke, turning his gaze to smile at the kid, all hostility gone from his features, replaced with the soft smile reserved for Peter.

Peter scrambled up and headed out the door, Tony thanking the teacher as he too, left- not without comically shooting Flash a glare before swinging the door shut behind him.

Tony fell into step with the bouncy teenager, heading towards the school gates.

Peter wondered briefly if his mentor would bring up the whole 'dad' thing. He didn't seem to be any type of angry at him, neither was he treating him any different. Other than taking him out of school early that is.

"So, what's going on? It has to be important if you're taking me out of school." Peter asked, mind racing at all the possibilities.

"Is it mission related?" He whispered suddenly, getting a laugh out of Tony at how awful the whisper was.

"No kid, it's not mission related. It's very important though."

Tony huffed a laugh when Peter nodded to himself, eyebrows creased in thought.

It was no time before they were both in one of Tony's incredible sports cars, pulling away from the school.

Peter sighed happily and leaned his chair back a little.

The car ride was spent listening to Peter's favourite playlist on his phone, even thought it wasn't all Tony's taste, and idle chatter.

When Tony pulled up to the compound, Peter had his head back, his eyes closed just listening to the music.

"We're here kiddo." Tony turned to look at the kid, so peaceful.

He opened his eyes, blinking a few times before looking at his surroundings.

Walking through the compound was never dull. The ceilings were tall, the windows matching from top to bottom. Nearly everything was white and clean, not a spec of dust in sight. The hall in which they walked to get to Tony's living space was very open, they only had to pass by a receptionist, other than that there were rarely any people around.

The receptionist, Linda, always smiled and nodded their way and Peter often waved and said hello as they passed.

As they stood in the lift, Peter's mind began to wander again.

Tony hadn't actually said what they were doing yet. It obviously was something at the compound, or this was just a pit stop and maybe they were headed somewhere else.

When the lift doors opened, Peter walked in and slumped his bag down next to the cupboard like he did every time. As he stood back up however, some of the hairs on his arms stood up on end. He looked back to Tony, who grinned at him.

He went to open his mouth when-

"Surprise!"

Peter almost jumped in the air when met with a chorus of everyone's voices. And by everyone he means everyone.

All of the Avengers were there, Wanda to the side and holding up a camera. Aunt May and Pepper were at the front, May also holding up her own camera.

She handed it to Pepper as she wrapped her arms around her nephew, wishing him a happy birthday and holding on tight.

"I- uh- what?" Peter could only stutter out as he walked around the corner and looked at the room properly.

There were silly string cobwebs in the corners of the room, some bits hanging down far enough to walk into. Dozens of balloons were tied to various objects, some loose and high on the ceiling while others lay on the ground. They were all Spiderman themed of course.

"Happy birthday Peter!" Wanda came over next, ruffling the boy's hair and giving him a hug.

He pulled back, his smile enormous.

The amazing, world saving Avengers had made him a surprise party for his birthday. Peter was almost speechless, and if it weren't for his aunt May teaching him manners, he would have gawked at the situation all day.

"Guys, this is, this is beyond amazing. Thank you so much- I can't even begin with how cool this is." Peter looked around the room some more, eyes wondrous and mouth agape.

"Thank your old man, it was all his idea." Clint smiled at him, looking behind him towards Tony.

Peter grinned still, turning towards Tony. Not letting him speak, he spun and collided with his mentor, wrapping his arms around him. Tony returned the hug, his own smile on his face.

"Happy birthday Peter." He stood back and shook his hand through Peter's hair, messing with his curls and laughing when Peter didn't have enough time to duck away.

Peter was on cloud nine, and just as his stomach grumbled informing him that it was lunch, Tony announced that the dinning table was party food central.

Tony and May presented the cake, and quite frankly, it was the best thing Peter had ever seen.

It was the Spiderman mask. The eyes were a little wonky, the icing uneven in some places and if you focussed on it too long, the cake as a whole was almost tilting to the left, but Peter adored it. And although their efforts almost turned into a kitchen fire, Tony and May stood proud of their creation.

Music played and the Avengers grabbed their plates and stacked the food up high. Peter spent time with each Avenger, talking about his day and what they'd been up to recently. It was truly surreal and Peter was having the time of his life.

"Hey, Pete." Tony slung an arm around the kid's shoulders, leading him away from the party.

"I wondered if I could borrow you a sec."

Peter nodded along, his delightment and all the food making him as lively and excitable as ever.

Both teenager and billionaire headed down the steps towards Tony's lab, Peter bounding on ahead when he saw something new in the lab.

Peering round further, Peter was met with an old car, a little rusty in some parts and overall could do with a good wash.

Peter looked back at Tony, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Come 'ere Pete." Tony gestured towards his work bench where they both took a seat.

Wordlessly, Tony handed over a small wooden box with a bow on. Peter took it, running his hands over it before clicking it open.

On a blue foam bed, there was a single key, an Ironman faceplate keyring connected to it.

Peter looked up, smirking a little.

"I uh, I hope you like it. I know it's rough but that was kinda the point. I thought we could build it up together, make it whatever you want it to be, whatever colour. And then maybe I could teach you how to drive?" Tony spoke softer, unsure of himself.

Tony Stark was rarely unsure of himself, which is what made the kid even more special.

Tony couldn't explain it either, he'd not even known the kid that long and would happily do anything for him.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but he couldn't help that when Peter called him dad, he didn't feel scared or freaked out, he just felt happy.

"I don't know if it's my place or anything, but I've got easy access to a track and we could go whenever or if ever you want to." Tony finished, trying to gauge Peter's expression.

"This-" Peter began, looking towards the rusted car and then back at Tony.

"This is by far the coolest gift ever. I love it! And of course I'd love to learn to drive with you, it would be totally awesome." Peter's excitement was getting the better of him and he was almost bursting with joy.

Tony relaxed and pulled the kid into his side.

"Happy Birthday bud."

"Thank you, Tony."

They sat at his lab desk, Peter leaning his head against Tony's shoulder, mind already tinkering away at all the possibilities he could do with his new car.

"Hey, uh, Pete?" Tony's voice wavered slightly as he swallowed, feeling Peter's head shift to look at him a little.

"Hmm?" Peter responded.

Tony took in a breath and looked down at the boy.

"I call you my kid all the time."

Peter's heart swelled in his chest, leaning back against Tony's side as the billionaire rested his own head atop of Peter's.

"You know what I didn't think of?" Tony said after a long while, not really waiting for Peter to respond.

"How on earth am I going to top this next year?"

o-o-o-o-o-o

 **AN: Hey guys! This ones a bit longer hope you don't mind! Still only going to be doing a few more chapters but always happy to hear ideas! As always, love hearing back from you guys!:))**


End file.
